Smashers sing You Signed a contract
by ikeyrev37
Summary: Mario,Link,Toon Link,Ness,Yoshi,and Luigi sings a song based around the indie game Cuphead. (Oneshot)


Smashers sings You Signed a Contract.

Disclaimer:

Super Smash Bros belongs to Nintendo.

Cuphead belongs to StudioMDHR.

You Signed a Contract belongs to Fandroid.

Ikey and Joe belongs to me.

_

It was a busy night in the World of Smash, for the Hyrule restaurant was having it's 8th karaoke night and people was singing their hearts out.

Here we see Mario,Sonic,Link,Luigi,Ness,Toon Link,and Yoshi, getting ready to perform for the crowd with the song of choice pick by Ikey.

I think I got stage fright Luigi said as he was shaking like a leaf.

Luigi relax Mario said.

I can't Luigi said.

You never sing in front of people before Luigi? Link asked him.

No said Luigi shaking his head.

Well neither did I and I'm ready Link said.

I wonder what song did Ikey pick for us to sing? Sonic said wondering.

Maybe it's a song that he likes Yoshi said.

Whatever it is I hope we do good Ness said.

Yep cause I'm ready to sing my heart out Toon Link said.

Hey guys you're on in five minutes Ikey said as he checked on them.

Thanks for the info Ikey said Mario,speaking of which what did you pick for us to sing?

Oh you'll find out,anyway me and the others will be at the table watching you guys sing Ikey said,good luck.

We're gonna need it Luigi said breathing heaving.

Yeah,anyway gotta go back Ikey said as he ran back to the table leaving Mario and them.

Well this is it said Mario.

No turning back now said Sonic.

Ready you two? Link asked Ness and Toon Link.

Ready the both of them said.

Ready Luigi? Link asked him.

R-R-Ready Luigi said.

All right then let's give these people a performance they'll never forget Yoshi said as he,Mario,Sonic,Toon Link,Luigi,Link,and Ness walked up to the stage and saw the citizens of Smash City and the rest of the Smashers looking at them.

Mario then walked up to the microphone and began to speak.

Hello citizens of Smash City, it's a me Mario and today me,my bro,my rival,Toon Link,Link,Yoshi and Ness will be singing a song called You Signed a Contract and it was picked by Ikey Mario explained to the crowd.

And without further to do,cue the music Sonic said as it began playing.

Mario: Don't deal with the devil.

Sonic: A lesson that I learned well.

Toon Link: When I meddled.

Yoshi: Made a bet and now it's settled.

Link: Say farewell to Elder Kettle.

Luigi: I'm on an adventure.

Ness: Indentured.

Mario: Fetching debts from sketchy characters.

So Ikey what's this song is about? Bowser asked him.

I'll tell you when they finish singing Ikey said to Bowser.

Yoshi: I'm a kitchen dish that can dish it out.

Sonic: Quick,tip me over and pour me out.

Link: I'm short and stout and I'm rocking out.

Ness: And I'm knocking out with my pinky out.

Luigi: And I'm counting down but don't count me out.

Toon Link: When you pick me up you won't put me down.

Mario: Got the whole toontown on lock down and the list goes like this (oh)

Sonic: Grim Matchsitck.

Link: Dr.Kahls Robot

Toon Link: Sally Stageplay.

Yoshi: Baroness Von Bon Bon.

Luigi: Hilda Berg.

Ness: Rumor Honeybottoms.

Mario: Cagney Carnation.

All: And the Root Pack.

Yoshi: Goopy Le Grande.

Ness: Dijmmi the Great.

Luigi: Beppi the Clown.

Sonic: Ribby and Croaks.

Toon Link: Phantom Express.

Link: Cala Maria.

Mario: Three Mausoleums.

Luigi: Wally Warbles.

Yoshi: Werner Werman.

Ness: Captain Brineybeard.

All: You signed a contract!

Contract? Bowser Jr said in a confused expression.

Something's fishy about this Ludwig said.

What contract did those guys signed Kirby said.

Mario: My name is Cuphead.

Sonic: Fragile,empty-headed,artful-dodger.

Link: Tricked by easy riches now I'm picking fights with monsters.

Ness: Twenty times my size.

All: Oh snap!

So the song is about this character named Cuphead who was tricked by making it big and now he is fighting monsters who is twenty times his size Peach said,poor thing.

I wonder what causes him to fight these monsters? Bayonetta asked out of curiosity.

Yoshi: I'm sorry that I bet it all.

Toon Link: I'm sorry that I have to hurt you.

Ness: We both signed the dotted line.

Mario: Now it's your soul or mine!

Sonic: (At midnight the clock will chime)

So Cuphead is fighting all these guys to save his soul? Corrin said with an most confused expression on his face.

Did the monsters signed their souls too? Captain Falcon asked Ikey.

Well yeah Ikey said.

Luigi: Grim Matchstick.

Ness: Dr.Kahls Robot.

Mario: Sally Stageplay.

Sonic: Baroness Von Bon Bon.

Toon Link: Hilda Berg.

Yoshi: Rumor Honeybottoms.

Link: Cagney Carnation.

All: And the Root Pack.

Ness: Goopy Le Grande.

Toon Link: Dijmmi the Great.

Mario: Beppi the Clown.

Luigi: Ribby and Croaks.

Link: Phantom Express.

Sonic: Cala Maria.

Yoshi: Three Mausoleums.

Mario: Wally Warbles.

Sonic: Werner Werman.

Ness: Captain Brineybeard.

All: You signed a contract!

Luigi: Face to face with every loss I take.

Yoshi: I learn the way the bosses change but hey.

Ness: Two can play at game uh-huh.

Link: Multiplayer aeroplanes oh brother,where art thou.

All:(Mugman!)

Wait Cuphead has a brother? Ganondolf said.

Huh interesting Zelda said.

And his name is Mugman Greninja said.

Wait his name is Mugman? Fox said.

Yeah Falco said,which is odd but eh what can you do about it.

Sonic: I'm sorry that I bet it all.

Mario: I'm sorry that I roped you into this.

Toon Link: We co-signed the dotted line.

Yoshi: Now it's your soul and mine.

Luigi: (Sing the chorus one more time).

So Cuphead dragged Mugman to help him fight them because both of their souls is on the line Pit said.

Something tells me that Cuphead is not a good brother after all Dark Pit said.

You got that right Pittoo Pit said causing Dark Pit to look at him with an anger expression on his face.

Sonic: Grim Matchstick.

Mario: Dr.Kahls Robot.

Link: Sally Stageplay.

Ness: Baroness Von Bon Bon.

Toon Link: Hilda Berg.

Yoshi: Rumor Honeybottoms.

Luigi: Cagney Carnation.

All: And the Root Pack!

Mario: Goopy Le Grande.

Toon Link: Dijmmi the Great.

Ness: Beppi the Clown.

Link: Ribby and Croaks.

Yoshi: Phantom Express.

Sonic: Cala Maria.

Luigi: Three Mausoleums.

Mario: Wally Warbles.

Yoshi: Werner Werman.

Ness: Captain Brineybeard.

All: You signed a contract.

(Mario,Link,Yoshi,Toon Link,and Ness sings the bosses names again while Luigi sings the Mugman verse)

Luigi: My name is Mugman,fragile,empty-headed, Cuphead's brother,tricked by easy riches now I'm picking fights with monsters twenty times my size,oh snap, I'm sorry that we bet it all,I'm sorry that we have to hurt you,we all signed the dotted line,now it's your soul or mine.

All: We signed a contract.

Mario: Snake Eyes,King Dice.

Yoshi: Deck is stacked,dice are loaded yet I still survive.

Link: Don't deal with the devil.

Toon Link: A lesson that I learned well.

Sonic: Still indebted, so I rebelled.

Ness: We descended,made him cry and now it's settled.

Luigi: Say goodbye to that darn devil,swear the story's not embellished.

Mario: I'm a dish a bit disheveled,relishing the bellows from my fellow fiends of Inkwell.

All: Then I let go Hip-hip-Hoorah echos,turn the page and say all's well that ends well.

After they finished singing,they were greeted with thunderous applause from the crowd.

Thank you very much Mario said.

I need a drink cause I'm thirsty Sonic said.

We should do more of these Link said.

Heh I didn't froze Luigi said.

Good for you Luigi Yoshi said.

Now let's go to the table Ness said as he,Mario,Luigi,Link,Toon Link,and Yoshi walked to the table where Ikey and the rest of the Smashers was waiting for them.

That was awesome Joe said.

You really put effort into it guys Pac-man said.

I think I got the whole story of Cuphead just by the song alone Rosalina said.

Although Cuphead is a terrible brother Marth said.

But Mugman did warned him through Ikey said.

And he didn't listen to him Megaman said.

Thank goodness they managed to free their souls Peach said.

And along with everyone else Palutena said.

I know that it's a video game and all but if I saw Cuphead I'll smack some sense into him Wendy said.

I mean who would bet their souls away to win tons of money Wario said causing everyone to look at him,what?

That's something coming from you Wario R.O.B said.

Well even through I'm greedy and has a ton of money, I have sense enough not to bet my soul away for some cash Wario said.

Wow Luigi said.

Anyway I suppose you guys are thirsty right? Ikey asked Mario,Link,Toon Link,Yoshi,Ness,and Luigi.

Yeah we are Mario said.

Don't worry drinks on me Bowser said.

Thanks Bowser said Luigi.

You're welcome said Bowser.

Now then let's enjoy ourselves Joe said as he and the rest enjoyed their time at the Hyrule restaurant.

The End.


End file.
